


Awake

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: He was only going to stay for pizza. That was two hours ago.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid). Prompt: Saturday night's all right

Walt's not really drunk, just a little bit tipsy, with that warm, fuzzy feeling that is (at the moment, anyway) pretty pleasant. 

He certainly won't be driving anywhere, so it looks like he'll be staying with Jesse for a while. Besides, there's no one waiting for him at home: Skyler's taken Walt Jr out of town for the whole weekend, and the house feels empty in more ways than one. 

He was only going to stay for pizza. 

That was two hours ago. 

It occurs to Walt that the empty space beside him on the sofa might benefit from being occupied. By Jesse, to be precise. Jesse obviously feels the same way, because when Walt pats the seat in invitation, he joins him there without hesitation. 

Walt shifts over a little, making room for Jesse, who fits in snugly alongside him. It’s nice, comfortable and cosy; in fact, it’s perfect. They sit together in contented silence as the moments pass lazily by. Walt can feel the warmth of Jesse's skin, his slender body pressed up against him, his head resting against his shoulder…

 _I want you_ , he thinks. And then, before he can stop himself, he repeats the words aloud, in a low whisper: "I want you."

Walt's not sure whether Jesse heard him or not. His breathing is steady, heavy, as though he's fallen asleep. For a brief moment, Walt considers saying it again, this time a little louder, but he decides against it. Maybe this has to be enough - just this, if this is all they can have. He'll let Jesse sleep, and keep his thoughts to himself.

But Jesse isn't asleep. He sits up and takes Walt's hand. When he meets Walt's gaze, his eyes are soft and filled with longing. 

"You already have me," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion/sequel here, if you fancy it: [Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524575.html#cutid1)


End file.
